


Bittere Wahrheiten

by AleaThoron



Series: Die Macht der Erinnerung [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon compliant incl. HBP, Gen, General, Memories, One Shot, Psychological
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleaThoron/pseuds/AleaThoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist der dritte Teil einer vierteiligen Serie, die aus vier One-shots besteht. Die Ausgangsbasis für jede Geschichte ist identisch (Severus Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung), wird jedoch für jede einzelne Geschichte aus den unterschiedlichen Perspektiven der Hauptpersonen erzählt. Die vier One-shots sind zwar inhaltlich miteinander verlinkt, können jedoch auch unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden.</p><p>Summery: Sequel zu "Der GAU" und "Unbeirrbar" – Harry stellt sich einer bitteren Realität</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittere Wahrheiten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NickTessFan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NickTessFan).



**Titel:** Bittere Wahrheiten

 **Serie:** Die Macht der Erinnerung

 **Haupt-Charakter:** Harry Potter

 **Neben-Charaktere:** Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin

 **Pairing:** none

 **Warnungen:** Canon compliant incl. HBP, Memories, Psychological,

 **Genre:** One-shot, General

 **A/N:** Dies ist der dritte Teil einer vierteiligen Serie, die aus vier One-shots besteht. Die Ausgangsbasis für jede Geschichte ist identisch (Severus Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung), wird jedoch für jede einzelne Geschichte aus den unterschiedlichen Perspektiven der Hauptpersonen erzählt. Die vier One-shots sind zwar inhaltlich miteinander verlinkt, können jedoch auch unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden.

Diese Serie ist ein Geschenk für meine beste Internet-Freundin NickTessFan.

 **Summery:** Sequel zu "Der GAU" und "Unbeirrbar" – Harry stellt sich einer bitteren Realität

 

* * *

 

 **Bittere Wahrheiten** by Alea Thoron

**04\. Juli 1996**

Harry lag in seinem Bett im Lingustenweg. Wie jede Nacht drangen vom Nebenzimmer die Geräusche von Dudleys lautem Schnarchen herüber. Doch das war nicht der Grund, warum er nicht schlafen konnte. Das spärliche Licht der Schreibtischlampe fiel auf den Rahmen mit dem Bild seiner Eltern, das das Abbild eines glücklichen, verliebten Paares zeigte. Doch mit diesem Anblick kam auch augenblicklich die Erinnerung an Sirius und damit die schwere Last der Verantwortung zurück.

Er fühlte sich so unendlich schuldig …

Obwohl inzwischen mehrere Wochen vergangen waren, seit Harry und seine Freunde das Beinahe-Fiasko im Ministerium mit Mühe überlebt hatten, war es Harry immer noch nicht gelungen, über den Verlust seines Paten hinwegzukommen. Der Traum von einer Familie, zu der er wirklich gehörte, der Traum von einem Menschen, der ihm das Gefühl vermittelte, erwünscht zu sein, und der ihn nicht als lästiges Übel betrachtete, der ihn akzeptierte und liebte, so wie er war, war wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt. Notgedrungen war er nun – auf Dumbledores Verlangen hin – für zwei Wochen zu den Dursleys zurückgekehrt, wo er in all den Jahren weder familiäre Verbundenheit und Zuneigung noch Geborgenheit oder auch nur Wohlwollen gefunden hatte.

_> Es ist alles meine Schuld …<_

Nachdem sein Pate durch den Schleier gefallen war, hatte etwas in seinem Verstand ausgesetzt. Sich von Lupin loszureißen, um Bellatrix hinterherzuhetzen und Sirius' Tod zu rächen, war nicht nur töricht, sondern geradezu selbstmörderisch gewesen. Dass er dann nicht einmal genügend Hass in sich trug, um auf Sirius' Mörderin erfolgreich einen Cruciatus zu werfen und sie vor Qualen schreien zu lassen, irritierte ihn gewaltig und machte ihn gleichzeitig wütend auf sich selbst. Tom Riddles plötzliches Auftauchen im Ministerium, das folgende Duell zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore, das er nur hilflos mitansehen konnte, und das erschreckende Erlebnis, wie Voldemort kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und seinen Kopf übernahm, ließen ihn geschwächt und ohne große Hoffnung in die Zukunft zurück. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war seine Sicht auf die Geschehnisse noch dazu wie in einer Nebelsuppe verschwommen.

_> Es ist alles meine Schuld …<_

Gleichgültig, was Dumbledore im Nachhinein auch behauptet hatte, Harry allein war in seinen eigenen Augen dafür verantwortlich, was in London geschehen war. Dies betraf nicht nur Sirius' Tod, sondern auch die schweren Verletzungen, die seine Freunde im Ministerium davongetragen hatten. Nevilles gebrochener Kiefer war kein so großes Problem, doch wenn er an die Gehirne dachte, deren Tentakel Rons Körper umschlungen hatten und wer weiß welche Nachwirkungen verursachen würden, so war dies bereits ein anderes Kaliber, das ihm allein bei dem Gedanken daran eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ. Und dann Hermione … Am Allerschlimmsten hatte es sie erwischt.

_> Es ist alles meine Schuld …<_

Dolohovs nonverbaler Fluch hatte seine beste Freundin beinahe das Leben gekostet. _> Da war so viel Blut …<_, erinnerte er sich schaudernd. Bedingt durch die vorherigen Ereignisse und nicht zuletzt durch die innerliche Erstarrung über den Wortlaut der Prophezeiung und Sirius' Tod, hatte er anfänglich nicht mitbekommen, dass man Hermione nicht ins St. Mungo's gebracht hatte, sondern dass Professor Lupin mit ihr auf Anordnung von Dumbledore zu Madame Pomfrey nach Hogwarts appariert war. Kaum selbst im Krankenflügel angekommen, ging er geistesgegenwärtig hinter einem leeren Bett in Deckung, als er begriff, dass er mitten in einen heftigen, wenn auch nur leise geführten Wortwechsel zwischen dem Schulleiter und dem ehemaligen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste um die bestmögliche Behandlung für Hermione hineingeplatzt war. In diesem Zusammenhang war auch Snapes Name gefallen …

_> Snape …<_

Er hatte es – wenigstens für eine Weile – erfolgreich geschafft, alle Gedanken um diesen Mann aus seinem Denken zu verdrängen. Doch die mitgehörte Auseinandersetzung über den Dunklen Fluch, der Hermione getroffen hatte, konnte er nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Doch nun …

 

**14\. Juni 1996**

"… ist doch Wahnsinn! Sie wird sterben, wenn wir die Blutung nicht innerhalb der nächsten Minuten zum Stillstand bekommen!", redete Lupin geradezu beschwörend auf den Schulleiter ein.

"Wir wissen nicht, welcher Fluch Miss Granger getroffen hat, Remus. Niemand hat die Beschwörungsformel gehört – nur die Auswirkungen sind deutlich sichtbar. Meine Kenntnisse über Dunkle Magie sind zwar recht umfangreich, doch ich kenne keinen Fluch, der diese Art von Verletzung verursacht. Etwas Ähnliches – ja, aber nicht diesen. Doch gerade deshalb hat sie hier die besten Chancen", versuchte Dumbledore zu erklären.

"Das bezweifle ich, Albus! Das St. Mungo's hat doch mit Sicherheit ganz andere Möglichkeiten, als die einzige Heilerin hier in Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey ist gut, aber nicht **so** gut",wollte sich Professor Lupin in seiner Meinung nicht umstimmen lassen.

"Ich werde mich keinesfalls auf das St. Mungo's verlassen, nicht dabei, Remus."Der Schulleiter schüttelte zur Unterstreichung seiner Ablehnung vehement den Kopf. "Und – ich denke in diesem Fall auch nicht in erster Linie an Poppy", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore unbestimmt.

"Aber wer …?" Plötzlich hielt Remus in der Bewegung inne. "Nein, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus. Nicht Severus!!!", Remus schaute dem weißhaarigen Zauberer voller Entsetzen direkt ins Gesicht, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, als er begriff auf wen Albus sich bezog. "Du kannst Severus nicht derartig blind vertrauen. Er verabscheut Gryffindors im Allgemeinen und Miss Granger im Besonderen, schon allein, weil sie mit Harry befreundet ist. Denk' an Sirius und Sn…!"

"Remus …!"

"Ja, ja, schon gut. Trotzdem – sie wäre im St. Mungo's hundertmal besser aufgehoben. Die Heiler dort sind Koryphäen. Erinner' dich nur daran, als Arthur von Nagini gebissen wurde …", er ließ den Satz – noch im Nachhinein schaudernd – unvollendet.

Albus Dumbledores Augen begannen zu zwinkern, er schaute seinen ehemaligen Professor für Verteidigung mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Ausdruck an und sein Mundwinkel verzog sich kaum merklich zu einem wissenden Lächeln. Harry runzelte die Stirn. _> Was soll das denn bedeuten?<_, fragte er sich. _> Nein, das kann nicht sein …!!!<,_ dachte er schockiert, als ihm die Antwort dämmerte.

"Oh, nein … ich glaube es kaum … Severus hat das Antivenom …?", fragte Lupin in diesem Moment absolut fassungslos.

Auch Harry fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Jeder, einschließlich der Familie Weasley und ihm selbst, war davon ausgegangen, dass die Heiler im St. Mungo's damals das Wunder vollbracht hatten, Mr. Weasley vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. _> Ob irgendjemand vom Orden außer Dumbledore überhaupt davon weiß?<_

"Severus ist _der_ Spezialist, wenn es um die Auswirkungen oder die Behandlung von Dunklen Flüchen geht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir – trotz all eurer Animositäten – bewusst ist, dass es in ganz Europa keinen Tränkebrauer gibt, der ihm das Wasser reichen kann. Wenn es jemand schafft, diese Wunde zu verschließen, dann er. Bis die Auroren Dolohov vernommen haben werden und die Heiler im St. Mungo's _eventuell_ eine Möglichkeit finden …"

Harry war davon überzeugt, dass die beiden seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatten, denn diese Diskussion war sicherlich nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt. Er verhielt sich mucksmäuschenstill, bis beide, immer noch in ihren Disput vertieft, den Krankenflügel verließen. Erst dann schlich er beinahe lautlos in eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes und kauerte sich dort zusammen, von wo aus er sowohl Hermiones als auch Rons Bett im Auge behalten konnte, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Nur wenige Augenblicke später zuckte er allerdings erschrocken zusammen, als Snape mit wehenden Roben durch eine Seitentür hereingestürzt kam, die Harry vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Die Medi-Hexe hatte in der ganzen Zeit nicht eine Sekunde die Augen von Hermione abgewandt, da sie immer noch verzweifelt versuchte, magisch die Blutung zu stillen, bevor sie angespannt, doch mit neuer Hoffnung Snape ihren Platz überließ. Der Meister der Zaubertränke holte eine Phiole mit einer blassblauen Flüssigkeit aus einer der Taschen seiner Robe, entkorkte diese und flößte den Inhalt mit erstaunlicher Sanftheit der immer noch bewusstlosen Hermione ein, während er mit seinem Zauberstab mehrere geschmeidige Bewegungen vollführte.

Einen Moment musste Harry mit aller Kraft gegen den unbändigen Drang ankämpfen, ihm die Phiole einfach aus der Hand zu schlagen. Doch irgendeine unsichtbare Macht hielt ihn im letzten Augenblick zurück – vielleicht das Wissen, dass er eine derartige Situation schon einmal erlebt hatte: Mit Lupin, damals in dessen Büro, als Snape einen dampfenden Becher mit einer Flüssigkeit brachte, die sich später als Wolfsbann-Trank entpuppte. Er hatte sich also schon einmal beinahe von seinem Hass zu einer Unbesonnenheit verleiten lassen. Dieses Mal war er klüger, als auch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinem Drang nachzugeben.

Das nächste für ihn Unheimliche, was er wahrnahm, waren die merkwürdigen Zauberstab-Bewegungen. _> Nichts mit albernem Zauberstab-Gefuchtel<_, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, unhörbar spöttelnd. Genau wie der Trank waren Harry diese Bewegungen ebenso vollkommen fremd, doch er vergaß diesen Gedanken sofort wieder, als etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Hermione stöhnte unvermittelt leise auf, erwachte jedoch nicht aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit. Harry hielt sprichwörtlich den Atem an, doch seine beste Freundin zeigte keinerlei weitere Regung.

"Severus, das ist …", erklang nur Augenblicke später die freudig erleichterte Stimme von Madam Pomfrey, "Die Wunde blutet nicht mehr! Du hast es geschafft!!!"Ein strahlendes Lächeln folgte diesen Worten, begleitet von einer Bewegung, die nach dem Ansatz zu einer Umarmung aussah. Doch mittendrin in dieser Bewegung hielt die Medi-Hexe abrupt inne, als ob sie sich plötzlich bewusst geworden wäre, dass der Tränkemeister eine so offensichtliche Zurschaustellung von Gefühlen nicht tolerieren würde, selbst wenn sich augenscheinlich niemand außer ihnen im Raum befand.

"Sie hat Glück gehabt, dass der Schulleiter entschieden hat, sie hierher bringen zu lassen. Dolohov hat diesen Fluch im Januar aus Russland mitgebracht. Der Dunkle Lord war amused, noch dazu es keinen Gegenzauber gibt", antwortet Snape sarkastisch. "Nun ja, … _gab_ …", setzte er mit selbstzufriedener Miene hinzu. "Es hat mich einige Monate Arbeit gekostet, aber ich denke, es hat sich gelohnt."

"Sie wird es dir irgendwann danken, Severus. Ach, diese dummen Kinder …", seufzte Madam Pomfrey. "Sie hatten gar keine Ahnung, wie groß die Gefahr sein würde, in die sie sich bringen."

"Du hast es mir gedankt, Poppy, das reicht" _,_ antwortete er leise. "Miss Granger wird zum Glück nie davon erfahren. Ja, es war Idiotie, doch was erwartest du von Potter. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn."

"Ach, Severus, er hat es nicht leicht. Versuch' doch, ein klein bisschen mehr Verständnis für den Jungen aufzubringen. Es war gut gemeint, auch wenn es entsetzlich schiefgegangen ist."

"Wenn du das sagst …" Er klang nicht überzeugt, nur gelangweilt. Während ihrer Unterhaltung hatte Snape nicht eine Sekunde damit aufgehört, weitere Phiolen aus der Tasche zu ziehen und deren verschiedenfarbigen Inhalte Hermione stetig, jedoch äußerst behutsam einzuflößen. Erst nach der Verabreichung dieser Zaubertränke schien die Medi-Hexe endlich zufriedengestellt zu sein, als sich Hermiones Gesundheitszustand dadurch erst langsam zu stabilisieren und dann erheblich zu verbessern schien.

Nachdem auch die letzte Phiole leer war, blickte Snape noch einmal mit undurchdringlicher Miene auf die reglos auf dem Bett liegende Gestalt von Hermione. Harry konnte nicht sagen, was dem älteren Zauberer gerade durch den Kopf ging, doch eine Ader zuckte nervös an seiner Schläfe. Kurz bevor er sich abdrehte, sah Harry jedoch, wie ein Anflug von … Bedauern über sein Gesicht zog. _> Snape und  … Bedauern?<_, dachte Harry perplex. _> Das passt nicht zusammen! Was um alles in der Welt sollte er bedauern?<_

"Keine Sorge, Severus, den Rest des Weges schafft sie auch noch. Wäre doch gelacht!", sagte Madame Pomfrey in diesem Moment. Sie schaute dann zu ihm hoch. "Ach, was soll's! Da musst du jetzt durch!" Mit diesen Worten legte sie dem Meister der Zaubertränke nun doch den Arm um die Hüfte und zog ihn kurz in eine halbe Umarmung. "Danke, mein Junge!", flüsterte sie.

Snape schien diese Gefühlsbezeigung sichtlich unangenehm zu sein. "Versuch', die Wunde mit Diptam zu behandeln, Poppy. Damit sollte sich eine hässliche Narbenbildung verhindern lassen" _,_ versuchter er abzulenken, während die Medi-Hexe erleichtert nickte.

Auch Harry hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine enorme Erleichterung verspürt, die allerdings nicht allzu lange anhielt, da seine Schuldgefühle ihn erneut zu überwältigen drohten. Dafür verantwortlich gewesen zu sein, dass seine beste Freundin beinahe gestorben war, ließ ihn voller Scham und Selbstzweifel zurück. Seine Gedanken kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück.

 

**04\. Juli 1996**

Beide, sowohl Hermione als auch Ron, hatten lange Zeit im Krankenflügel verbracht. Zu seinem Schmerz über den Verlust von Sirius kamen seine nicht enden wollenden Schuldgefühle und seine tiefe innere Verunsicherung hinzu. _> Ich bin mir so sicher gewesen, dass die Bilder in meinem Kopf echt sind …!<_ Er war sich zu sicher gewesen, wie er nun wusste.

_> Ja, es ist alles meine Schuld … Und wäre Snape nicht gewesen …<_

_> Snape …Es läuft immer wieder auf Snape hinaus …<_

 

**03\. April 1996**

So sehr er auch versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren – ungewollt und unerwünscht kehrten die Erinnerungen an jene Okklumentik-Stunde Ende Februar zurück, bei der er, als er für einen Moment die mentale Abwehr seines Professors durchbrach, einen kurzen unfreiwilligen Einblick in Snapes Kindheit erhalten hatte – ein offensichtlich gewalttätiger Vater, eine verängstigte Mutter und ein etwa vierjähriger Junge hilflos mittendrin.

Es hatte einen Augenblick gedauert, bis er begriffen hatte, dass er gerade einen flüchtigen Blick in Snapes Vergangenheit geworfen hatte, doch dann wallte in ihm gegen seinen Willen für einen Moment nichts außer Mitgefühl auf – Mitgefühl für einen Mann, der sich nicht nur in seinen Gedanken als 'schmieriger Bastard' oder als 'Fledermaus aus den Kerkern' manifestiert hatte, ein Mann, der ihm offensichtlich nichts als Hass und abgrundtiefe Verachtung entgegenbrachte und ihn seit der ersten Unterrichtsstunde malträtierte und demütigte. Er versuchte, diese Art von Verständnis zu unterdrücken, wollte nicht verstehen oder gar nachvollziehen, was er gesehen hatte, allerdings gelang ihm dies nur zum Teil, da er sich mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit konfrontiert fühlte.

Doch wirklich aus der Bahn geworfen hatten ihn die Geschehnisse, die er bei seiner letzten Okklumentik-Stunde am 03. April im Denkarium beobachtet hatte, nachdem Snape überstürzt sein Büro verlassen hatte und Harry sich selbst überlassen zurückgeblieben war. Es erschreckte Harry zutiefst, mit welcher Grausamkeit und Menschenverachtung die vier Marauder gegen den Slytherin vorgegangen waren. Die schockierenden Szenen, die seinen Vater als Rädelsführer zeigten, brachte ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass sein verhasster Professor ihn in diesem Punkt nicht angelogen hatte: Sein Vater _war_ arrogant, selbstherrlich und auch schwach gewesen.

 _> Habe ich wirklich diese Arroganz geerbt, wie Snape behauptet?<_ Er dachte an die Situationen zurück, in denen Snape genau das ausdrücklich betont hatte und konnte die Erkenntnis, dass ein Körnchen Wahrheit darin verborgen war, nicht länger unterdrücken. _> Unbewusst – ja, vielleicht habe ich mich unbewusst genau so verhalten <_, ging ihm schuldbewusst durch den Kopf. Und doch … Und doch wehrte sich alles in Harry dagegen, diese Realität zu akzeptieren.

 _> Auch wenn ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe, wie mein Dad sich benommen hat … ich kann und will nicht glauben, dass … Wie kann er??? Das hat er doch gar nicht nötig gehabt?! Dafür muss es doch Gründe geben …!?< _Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Hatten sich Harrys Mundwinkel eben noch unwillkürlich zu einemzynischen Grinsen verziehen wollen, so überkam ihn jetzt ein Gefühl von Déjà-vu, als er an seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Dudley und dessen Gang dachte. Er wusste schon seit frühester Kindheit ganz genau, wie es sich anfühlte, gedemütigt und drangsaliert zu werden – und das Grinsen verging ihm sehr schnell. Nein, es war nicht immer ein Auslöser dafür notwendig, um andere bloßzustellen und zu erniedrigen, oftmals reichten einfache Vorwände dafür aus.

Nachdem er fluchtartig Snapes Büro verlassen hatte, beabsichtigte er anfänglich eigentlich, geradewegs zu seinen beiden besten Freunden zu laufen und ihnen von dem zu berichten, was er an diesem Abend gesehen hatte. Auch wenn sich irgendwie sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete, war er sich sicher, dass er die Lacher auf seiner Seite haben würde – zumindest, was Ron betraf. _> Wie Snape da kopfüber in der Luft gehangen hatte …<_ Doch je näher er dem Gryffindor-Turm kam, umso langsamer wurden seine Schritte und umso mehr Bedenken meldeten sich zu Wort. Er begann zu grübeln.

Aus den wenigen Schilderungen von Professor Lupin und Sirius über ihre Schulzeit hatte er herausgehört, wie großartig die Zeit in Hogwarts für die Marauder gewesen war und wie unglaublich beliebt gerade James unter Schülern und Lehrern gewesen war. Daraus hatte er gefolgert, dass sein Vater charakterlich unangreifbar und unglaublich stark gewesen sein musste. Dieses sein Weltbild war mit den Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium gnadenlos in sich zusammengebrochen, und er begann sich inzwischen zu fragen, wie viel von den Erzählungen, die er über seine Mutter gehört hatte, der Wahrheit entsprachen. _> Obwohl … Vieles muss wahr sein …<_

Harry hatte sie im ersten Moment nicht einmal erkannt, doch jetzt war er sich absolut sicher, dass die junge Frau, die Snape hatte helfen wollen, seine Mutter gewesen war. Er verstand nicht, warum ausgerechnet seine Mutter Snape verteidigte – er Slytherin, sie Gryffindor – doch glaubte er aufgrund der Tatsachen, die er gesehen hatte, die Aussage von Lupin über sie: Dass sie in einem Menschen auch dann noch das Gute sah, wenn diese Person es selbst in sich nicht mehr sehen konnte. _> Sonst hätte sie doch sicherlich nicht auf diese Art reagiert und sogar ihren Zauberstab auf meinen Dad gerichtet? Oder?_<

Und Snape? Snape hatte sich genauso verhalten, wie seiner Meinung nach von ihm zu erwarten gewesen war. _> Schlammblut<_ Es war Harry viel zu deutlich in Erinnerung geblieben, wie sehr dieses eine Wort damals Hermione verletzt hatte, als Draco sie auf diese Art und Weise beschimpfte. Genauso musste seine Mutter dabei empfunden haben. Kein Wunder, dass ihm weder Sirius noch Professor Lupin davon erzählt hatten. Sie hatten damit verhindern wollen, dass er Snape nur noch mehr verabscheute, als er es jetzt bereits tat.

Trotzdem hatte Harry, wenn er die Sache im Ganzen betrachtete, das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas Wichtiges übersehen hatte. Natürlich hatte er nur ein paar Ausschnitte aus der Vergangenheit beobachtet, doch er war nicht in der Lage, die aus den wenigen Schilderungen von Sirius, Lupin oder Dumbledore stammenden und die neu gefundenen Puzzleteile so zusammenzusetzen, dass sie ein stimmiges Bild ergaben.

 _> Dumbledore sagte doch, mein Dad hätte Snape das Leben gerettet …? Wie passt das zusammen?_ _Und wie passt meine Mutter in dieses Bild? <_ Er schüttelte für sich den Kopf. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Loyalität zu seinem Vater und dessen Freunden, der Beschämung, die er hinsichtlich des Verhalten seines Vaters empfand und dem Wunsch, mit seinen beiden Freunden über diese Unstimmigkeiten zu diskutieren, zog er sich zutiefst verunsichert und niedergeschlagen in sich selbst zurück, ohne dies selbst wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Doch von anderer Seite blieb dies nicht unbemerkt.

 

**26\. April 1996**

Ein paar Tage nach den Osterferien war er im Begriff gewesen, zum Quidditch-Feld hinunterzugehen, wo Ron mit der Mannschaft von Gryffindor für das nächste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff trainierte, als er von Hermione auf der Eingangstreppe abgepasst wurde.

"Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte Hermione ernst, während sie nach seiner Hand griff und ihn hinter sich her in Richtung des Großen Sees zog. An Hagrids Hütte und der Peitschenden Weide vorbei blieb sie, weit abseits von dem Trubel, den die jüngeren Schüler dort unten am See veranstalteten, unter einer alten, weit ausladenden Weide stehen. Sie verwandelte mit einem kurzen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs einen Findling in eine steinerne Bank und setzte sich.

"Was ist mit dir los, Harry? Du bist in den letzten Tagen so still geworden. Ist es immer noch, weil du nicht mehr Quidditch spielen darfst? Ich dachte, darüber wärst du inzwischen hinweg! Oder machst du dir Sorgen, weil Dumbledore verschwunden ist und Umbridge die Macht an sich gerissen hat?" Hermione beugte sich vor und schaute sorgenvoll in sein Gesicht, als Harry den Kopf schüttelte.

"Es ist nichts", versuchte er, sie zu beschwichtigen, doch entweder klang er nicht überzeugend genug oder sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Hermione ließ nicht locker, bis er ihr widerstrebend von dem erzählte, was er in jener Okklumentik-Stunde Ende Februar und dann vor ein paar Wochen im Denkarium gesehen hatte.

Als er geendet hatte, schwieg Hermione. Sie schwieg so lange Zeit, dass er schon geglaubt hatte, überhaupt keine Reaktion mehr auf seine Schilderungen zu erhalten. "Es tut mir leid, dass du ausgerechnet so etwas über deinen Dad herausgefunden hast", legte sie dann mit einem einzigen Satz den Finger genau in die Wunde, die in Harrys Herz am stärksten blutete. Ihr Blick war mitfühlend, und sie griff nach seiner Hand, um sie sanft zu drücken. "Vielleicht irrst du dich ja … ", setzte sie hinzu, während sie nun nachdenklich den Blick über den See schweifen ließ.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur bedrückt den Kopf. "Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, Hermione. Und ich kann es nicht schönreden, so gern ich es möchte." Er konnte gar nicht mit Worten ausdrücken, wie sehr es schmerzte. "Ich kann es noch nicht mal entschuldigen", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Hermione sah seinen Schmerz, allerdings auch den inneren Konflikt und fühlte sich im gleichen Moment hilf- und machtlos.

"Alle haben immer gesagt, wie großartig mein Dad gewesen wäre, wie beliebt, wie rechtschaffen und anständig. Er war deshalb immer ein Vorbild für mich, auch wenn Snape … Der hat immer das Gegenteil behauptet. Natürlich habe ich ihm kein Wort davon geglaubt – wie auch. Doch der Hass in seinen Augen, als er Sirius und Lupin in der Heulenden Hütte bedroht hat …"Harry zuckte hilflos die Schultern.

 _> Wie konnte Dad ihn derartig drangsalieren?<_, fragte er sich innerlich.

"Dieser Hass war echt, Harry, da war nichts gespielt. Er hasst beide abgrundtief, sowohl Professor Lupin als auch Sirius – das war nicht zu übersehen." Hermione schaute Harry auch jetzt nicht an, sondern hielt ihren Blick immer noch auf den See gerichtet, wo der Riesenkrake mit etwas spielte, das sie nicht erkennen konnten.

"Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir in der Heulenden Hütte keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht. Erst viel später. Ich dachte, es wäre so was wie zwischen Malfoy und mir …"Harry setzte sich neben sie und strich gedankenverloren über seine Narbe. "Erst eine Art von Rivalität, dann tiefergehende Feindseligkeiten aufgrund der so unterschiedlichen Denkweisen …"

 _> Auf der einen Seite der Sohn eines überzeugten_ _Todessers, auf der anderen der Junge-der-den-Todesfluch-überlebt-hat … <_, dachte er.

"Malfoy und du … Ja, so etwas habe ich anfangs auch vermutet …", antwortete sie leise, bevor sie hinzusetzte,"… seitdem habe ich jedoch ab und zu darüber nachgedacht, weil es mir keine Ruhe ließ. Und jetzt … nach dem, was du erzählst … Dieser Vergleich funktioniert einfach nicht. Das war keine einfache Rivalität, Harry, keine normale Feindseligkeit. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was da vorgefallen ist, damals, in ihrer Schulzeit, aber es muss etwas richtig Schlimmes gewesen sein."

"Meinst du, dass es vielleicht etwas mit diesem kopfüber-in-die-Luft-hängen zu tun hat?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Doch Hermione schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht so recht. Sicherlich auch, aber ich habe die Befürchtung, dass da noch viel mehr dahintersteckt. Etwas wirklich Gravierendes."

Harry seufzte. "Meinst du? Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es nicht das erste Mal gewesen ist, dass mein Dad und seine Freunde … Oh Merlin, ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass mein Dad ein derartiger Schlägertyp gewesen ist. Doch Snape hatte ihm nichts getan. Ich hatte den Eindruck, als würde mein Dad das zu Sirius' Belustigung und aus Langeweile oder Gewohnheit veranstalten … Vier gegen einen! Und die Einzige, die sich eingemischt hat, war meine Mum!"

Hermione konnte die Verzweiflung aus Harrys Worten heraushören. Es hatte ihn tief getroffen, herausfinden zu müssen, dass sein Vater nicht der vorbildliche, charakterfeste junge Zauberer gewesen war, für den er ihn immer gehalten hatte. Irgendwann musste sich das geändert haben, jedoch noch nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

"Er hat meine Mum als 'Schlammblut' beschimpft …", unterbrach Harry ihre Gedankengänge.

Sie nickte nur diplomatisch. "Natürlich war das nicht okay, Harry, du darfst jedoch nicht vergessen, dass er sich in diesem Moment tief gedemütigt gefühlt haben muss und extrem wütend und verletzt war. Irgendwo kann ich schon nachvollziehen, dass er blindlings um sich geschlagen hat, auch wenn ich dieses diskriminierende Wort nicht toleriere. Inzwischen kann ich zwar damit umgehen, aber es ist immer noch erniedrigend und schmerzhaft, damit betitelt zu werden. Egal, von wem."

"Trotzdem hatte er kein Recht dazu!", beharrte er.

"Das stimmt, Harry, aber …"

"Sie wollte ihm helfen!!! Ausgerechnet ihm!!! Und er hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie zu beschimpfen?!"

"Harry, er …"

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie ihm überhaupt helfen wollte …"

Das brachte Hermione zum Verstummen. Genau diese Frage hatte sie sich selbst gestellt, seit Harry ihr von Professor Snapes Erinnerung berichtet hatte, eine Frage, auf die sie bisher keine Antwort gefunden hatte. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick langsam über den See, während sie vor sich hin grübelte.

Als sie dann zu Harry hinübersah, konnte sie erkennen, wie erwartungsvoll und angespannt er ihrer Antwort entgegensah. Doch sie musste ihn in dieser Hinsicht enttäuschen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum", gab sie zu. "Aber ich werde es in der Bibliothek recherchieren", setzte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu, was beide zum Schmunzeln brachte und Harrys Stimmung ein klein wenig hob. Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile einträchtig nebeneinander am See, während beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen und jeder für sich nach Erklärungen suchte.

**04\. Juli 1996**

Nun, auch Harry hatte bis heute keine Antwort auf seine Frage gefunden. Er wälzte sich auf seinem Bett auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Im Nachhinein war er froh, seine Mutmaßungen, seinen inneren Konflikt und Zwiespalt Hermione anvertraut zu haben, war sie doch – anders als Ron – diejenige, die an diese Sache rational und nicht emotional herangehen würde, und damit die einzige Person, auf deren Urteilsfähigkeit er sich wirklich verlassen konnte. Sie hatte seine Hoffnungen nicht enttäuscht, auch wenn sie ihm in der Sache selbst nicht wirklich hatte weiterhelfen können. Allerdings konnte er nicht vergessen, dass sie ihn zuletzt mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck schweigend betrachtet hatte, den er sich genauso wenig erklären konnte. _> Vielleicht verfolgt sie doch heimlich irgendeine Spur, von der sie mir nicht erzählen will, bevor sie sich ganz sicher ist<_, dachte er hoffnungsvoll.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich. Es war höchste Zeit, ihr noch ein paar weitere Informationen zukommen zu lassen, die vielleicht wichtig sein konnten. Er hatte bis heute keine Gelegenheit gehabt, seiner besten Freundin zu erzählen, dass es Snape gewesen war, dem sie ihre Rettung nach dem Kampf im Ministerium zu verdanken hatte. Nun ja, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er auch keinerlei Bedürfnis verspürt, ihr davon zu berichten. Sie war die Einzige gewesen, die den schmierigen Bastard immer verteidigt hatte, und er hatte ihr keine neue Munition liefern wollen, wenn er wieder einmal in ihrer Gegenwart ihren Zaubertränke-Professor mit garstigen Schimpfnamen betitelte.

 _> Er hat sie 'Schlammblut' genannt<_, erinnerte ihn eine kleine penetrante Stimme in seinem Kopf. Doch zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren, die er in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, spürte er nun eine gewisse Verunsicherung gegenüber dem älteren Zauberer, was dessen Loyalität und besonders, was dessen persönlichen Hintergrund betraf, auch wenn er dies sich selbst gegenüber nur ungern zugab und Snape gegenüber niemals auch nur andeutungsweise zeigen würde.

In zwei der drei Begebenheiten – sowohl in den Vorfall mit der versehentlichen Legilimentik im Februar, als auch in die Episode im Krankenflügel – war er durch Zufall hineingestolpert, nur die Sache mit dem Denkarium ging auf seine Kappe. Wie auch immer, morgen früh würde als erstes Hedwig mit einem Brief an Hermione losschicken und das Versäumte schleunigst nachholen. Er war gewiss kein großer Briefeschreiber, aber dieses eine Mal führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Ihm war klar, dass Hermione ihn spätestens am Grimmauldplatz mit Fragen bombardieren würde, und wenn Hermione begann, Fragen zu stellen, dann konnte dies zu einer gefährlichen Sache für sein Seelenheil werden.

Harry hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass er sich eines Tages derartig intensiv mit der Person 'Snape' würde auseinandersetzen müssen. Nein, er wollte dies auch heute noch nicht, doch die Ereignisse der letzten Monate ließen ihm keine andere Wahl.

Er wollte nicht weiter hinterfragen, nein, er wollte seine Meinung nicht ändern. Dieser Mann sollte die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, der schmierige Bastard bleiben … Und er wollte sich schon gar nicht damit auseinandersetzen, ob er über all die Jahre hinweg die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte. Alles andere würde einfach zu schmerzhaft sein. Und doch konnte er nicht umhin … ließ sich doch diese Erinnerung aus dem Denkarium nicht einfach so abschütteln.

 _> Keiner der vier besaß auch nur ansatzweise so etwas wie Unrechtsbewusstsein<_, wurde ihm auf erschreckende Weise klar. _> Und keinen der Lehrer schien diese Tatsache zu stören.<_ Harry lief plötzlich eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Hatte Hermione vielleicht auch in dieser Hinsicht Recht? Vielleicht war damals wirklich etwas Gravierendes geschehen – totgeschwiegen von allen Beteiligten und Mitwissern – etwas, das auf beiden Seiten nur Hass zurückgelassen hatte.

Was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, warf ein völlig anderes Licht auf die Vergangenheit, auf seinen Vater, dessen Freunde und Snape. Diese Erinnerung zeigte eine Seite seines Vaters, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte, zeigte Charaktereigenschaften, für die Harry sich zutiefst schämte. Die Schilderungen von Professor Lupin und Sirius waren verharmlosend, beschönigend und idealisiert und entsprachen scheinbar nur in geringen Teilen der Wahrheit.

_> Ist auch das meine Schuld? Wollten sie mir damit eine heile Welt vorgaukeln, nur, weil ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche als eine eigene heile Familie?<_

Harry schloss die Augen, doch an Schlaf war in dieser Nacht noch lange nicht zu denken.

*-*-*-*

Er ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, wie sehr sein Leben mit dem Leben seines Professors verknüpft sein würde. Diese Erkenntnis sollte noch zwei weitere Jahre auf sich warten lassen.

 

**Finite Incantatem**

Kassel, im Juni 2012


End file.
